1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cephalosporanic acids, esters, and acid salts. More particularly, this invention relates to cephalosporanic compounds having at the 7-position the 2-aminothiazol syn-methoxyimino acetamido moiety and at the 3-position the 1,2,3-thiadiazol thiomethyl group, optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
South African Pat. Nos. 757892,772030, and 781870 generically disclose cephalosporin compounds which may have at the 7-position the 2-aminothiazol-4-yl syn-methoxyimino acetamido moiety, and at the 3-position a 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl thiomethyl group. However, as all of these patents contain very broad generic disclosures and none of these patents specifically names or describes the compounds of the present invention, they are non-anticipatory of the selective invention disclosed and claimed herein.